Dragons
Dragons have a tendency to lean towards lawful or chaotic depending on on what type they are, but all dragons are individuals and will have their own personalities. There is no central location for dragons as many of them cannot stand to live near each other. Only the more social dragons, such as the gold, silver, and bronze dragons, are able found in groups of more than three. The Two Types of Dragons The two major types of dragons are chromatic and metallic, so-called after the color of these dragon species. Five chromatic and five metallic dragons are known to exist. Chromatic Chromatic dragons tend to be more chaotic than their metallic brethren, though not necessarily good or evil. The five chromatic dragons are green, red, blue, black, and white dragons. There are rumors of purple dragons living deep underground, encountered by the dwarves of Volungard in their deep earth mining, but these rumors are unconfirmed. Typically the chromatic dragons are reclusive and highly territorial. To this end, they will rarely venture far from their habitat unless they are out hunting. ''Green Dragons Green dragons inhabit forested areas, making their nests in the canopies or in secluded meadows. Red Dragons Red dragons inhabit volcanoes and other high-temperature areas, making their nests deep within cavern systems that are found in volcanoes. Blue Dragons Blue dragons inhabit deserts and the seas, making their nests either in cliff sides by the sea or caverns inside rock formations in the desert. Black Dragons Black dragons inhabit swamps, making their nests in caverns that are typically only reached by swimming under swamp water. White Dragons White dragons inhabit polar areas and mountain tops, making their nests in caverns of ice or remote caverns near the top of mountains. They tend to have territorial issues with silver dragons for their nests. Metallic Metallic dragons are more lawful, but again they are not necessarily good or evil. The five metallic dragons are gold, silver, bronze, brass, and steel dragons. A rare species of metallic dragons, the adamantine dragons, are rumored to exist in the furthest corners of the world, but like the fabled purple dragon, their existence is unconfirmed. The metallic dragons are not quite as reclusive as the chromatics, but they are still territorial. Some of the more lawful of the metallic dragons will actually live in communities, posing as whatever race strikes their fancy at the time. Gold Dragons Gold dragons inhabit elaborate lairs located underground. These lairs may be old caverns that the gold dragon saw fit to renovate or they may be areas dug out by the dragon himself. Regardless, a gold dragon's lair is one of the most majestic places a person can visit. Gold dragons are the most lawful of all the metallic dragons. Because of this, many gold dragons pose as humans, elves, or any of the other races and live among them. Silver Dragons Silver dragons inhabit mountains, much like white dragons, only their nests are either inside of cavern systems or ancient buildings that may have been built long ago on the mountain. They tend to quarrel with white dragons over who gets the nest location. Some silver dragons take on the form of a human, elf, or half-elf and live in the communities of the rest of the races, observing how the other races live out their brief (in comparison to a dragon) lives. Much like gold dragons, silver dragons are very lawful, but are willing to compromise more often than gold dragons are. Bronze Dragons Bronze dragons inhabit tropical areas, such as islands or coastlines. Their lairs tend to be caverns or ancient buildings in such a location. Brass Dragons Brass dragons inhabit deserts, much like blue dragons. Therefore the two dragons tend to have prolonged fights to determine who gets to live in a particular section of a desert. Steel Dragons'' Nobody truly knows where steel dragons actually live, only that they are often seen near settled communities. They do have a fondness for lesser races, much more so than gold or silver dragons, and will tend to remain in humanoid form for extended periods of time. Known Dragons Red Dragon (name unknown) - adult red dragon living in the Thrall Mountains Dylx'narray - ancient silver dragon, nobody remembers exactly where he lives, but his blood flows through a long line of sorcerers Draconic Magic Two traits that all dragons share is the ability to shapeshift and wield powerful magics. Many elder dragons are master spell casters and the more sociable of them are willing to teach the younger races some tricks of the trade, but only for a price.